The present invention relates to bi-modal slurries for planarizing microelectronic-device substrate assemblies, and to methods and apparatuses for making and using such slurries in mechanical and/or chemical-mechanical planarization processes.
Mechanical and chemical-mechanical planarizing processes (collectively xe2x80x9cCMPxe2x80x9d) are used in the manufacturing of microelectronic devices for forming a flat surface on semiconductor wafers, field emission displays and many other microelectronic-device substrate assemblies. CMP processes generally remove material from a substrate assembly to create a highly planar surface at a precise elevation in the layers of material on the substrate assembly.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates an existing web-format planarizing machine 10 for planarizing a substrate assembly 12. The planarizing machine 10 has a support table 14 with a top panel 16 at a workstation where an operative portion (A) of a polishing pad 40 is positioned. The top panel 16 is generally a rigid plate to provide a flat, solid surface to support the operative section of the polishing pad 40 during planarization.
The planarizing machine 10 also has a plurality of rollers to guide, position and hold the polishing pad 40 over the top panel 16. The rollers include a supply roller 20, first and second idler rollers 21a and 21b, first and second guide rollers 22a and 22b, and a take-up roller 23. The supply roller 20 carries an unused or preoperative portion of the polishing pad 40, and the take-up roller 23 carries a used or post-operative portion of the polishing pad 40. Additionally, the first idler roller 21a and the first guide roller 22a stretch the polishing pad 40 over the top panel 16 to hold the polishing pad 40 stationary during operation. A drive motor (not shown) drives at least one of the supply roller 20 and the take-up roller 23 to sequentially advance the polishing pad 40 across the top panel 16. As such, clean preoperative sections of the polishing pad 40 may be quickly substituted for used sections to provide a consistent surface for planarizing the substrate assembly 12.
The web-format planarizing machine 10 also has a carrier assembly 30 that controls and protects the substrate assembly 12 during planarization. The carrier assembly 30 generally has a carrier head 31 with a plurality of vacuum holes 32 to pick up and release the substrate assembly 12 at appropriate stages of the planarizing cycle. A plurality of nozzles 41 attached to the carrier head 31 dispense a planarizing solution 42 onto a planarizing surface 43 of the polishing pad 40. The carrier assembly 30 also generally has a support gantry 34 carrying a drive assembly 35 that translates along the gantry 34. The drive assembly 35 generally has actuator 36, a drive shaft 37 coupled to the actuator 36, and an arm 38 projecting from the drive shaft 37. The arm 38 carries the carrier head 31 via another shaft 39 such that the drive assembly 35 orbits the carrier head 31 about an axis Bxe2x80x94B offset from a center point Cxe2x80x94C of the substrate assembly 12.
The polishing pad 40 and the planarizing solution 42 define a planarizing medium that mechanically and/or chemically-mechanically removes material from the surface of the substrate assembly 12. The web-format planarizing machine 10 typically uses a fixed-abrasive polishing pad having a plurality of abrasive particles fixedly bonded to a suspension material. The planarizing solutions 42 used with fixed-abrasive pads are generally xe2x80x9cclean solutionsxe2x80x9d without abrasive particles because the abrasive particles in conventional abrasive CMP slurries may ruin the abrasive surface of fixed-abrasive pads. In other applications, the polishing pad 40 may be a nonabrasive pad composed of a polymeric material (e.g., polyurethane), a resin, or other suitable materials without abrasive particles. The planarizing solutions 42 used with nonabrasive polishing pads are typically xe2x80x9cabrasivexe2x80x9d CMP slurries with abrasive particles.
To planarize the substrate assembly 12 with the planarizing machine 10, the carrier assembly 30 presses the substrate assembly 12 against the planarizing surface 43 of the polishing pad 40 in the presence of the planarizing solution 42. The drive assembly 35 then orbits the carrier head 31 about the offset axis Bxe2x80x94B to translate the substrate assembly 12 across the planarizing surface 43. As a result, the abrasive particles and/or the chemicals in the planarizing medium remove material from the surface of the substrate assembly 12.
CMP processes should consistently and accurately produce a uniformly planar surface on the substrate assembly 12 to enable precise fabrication of circuits and photo-patterns. For example, during the fabrication of transistors, contacts, interconnects and other components, many substrate assemblies develop large xe2x80x9cstep heightsxe2x80x9d that create a highly topographic surface across the substrate assembly 12. To enable the fabrication of integrated circuits with high densities of components, it is necessary to produce a highly planar substrate surface at several stages of processing the substrate assembly 12 because non-planar substrate surfaces significantly increase the difficulty of forming submicron features. For example, it is difficult to accurately focus photo-patterns to within tolerances of 0.1 xcexcm on nonplanar substrate surfaces because submicron photolithographic equipment generally has a very limited depth of field. Thus, CMP processes are often used to transform a topographical substrate surface into a highly uniform, planar substrate surface.
In the competitive semiconductor industry, it is also highly desirable to have a high yield of operable devices after CMP processing by quickly producing a uniformly planar surface at a desired endpoint on a substrate assembly. For example, when a conductive layer on the substrate assembly 12 is under-planarized in the formation of contacts or interconnects, many of these components may not be electrically isolated from one another because undesirable portions of the conductive layer may remain on the substrate assembly 12. Additionally, when a substrate assembly 12 is over-planarized, components below the desired endpoint may be damaged or completely destroyed. Thus, to provide a high yield of operable microelectronic devices, CMP processing should quickly remove material until the desired endpoint is reached.
To accurately create highly planar substrate surfaces at the desired endpoint, the particle size distribution of planarizing slurries should be consistent from one planarizing cycle to another. One problem with CMP processing, however, is that the abrasive particles may be unstable in the slurry. For example, because many types of abrasive particles have a large affinity for one another, individual particles in a liquid solution may agglomerate into larger abrasive elements. The formation of such abrasive elements affects the consistency of the slurry because the extent that the particles agglomerate varies from one batch of slurry to another, or even within a single batch of slurry as it is delivered to the planarizing machine. Additionally, large abrasive elements may scratch the substrate assemblies and produce defects, or they may settle out of the solution. Thus, the agglomeration of abrasive particles is a serious problem for processing substrate assemblies with CMP processing.
One particularly promising CMP slurry being developed by Micron Technology, Inc. is a liquid solution having a plurality of first and second abrasive particles. The first and second abrasive particles are typically composed of the same material, such as ceria or silica treated ceria abrasive particles. The difference between the first and second abrasive particles is the size of the particles. This slurry accordingly has a xe2x80x9cbi-modalxe2x80x9d distribution of abrasive particles in which the first abrasive particles have particles sizes in a first size distribution about a first mode and the second abrasive particles have particle sizes in a second size distribution about a second mode. In contrast to xe2x80x9csingletxe2x80x9d slurries that have only one mode and a signal size distribution of abrasive particles about that mode, bi-modal slurries are expected to exhibit unusually good polishing rates and planarity on both topographical and planar substrate surfaces.
Although bi-modal slurries can produce good results, they may fail to achieve consistent results because the abrasive particles are highly unstable in the solution. The bi-modal slurries mixed by Micron Technology Inc. from components supplied by Rodel Corporation may even change from one planarizing cycle to the next, which greatly increases the difficulty in accurately planarizing substrate assemblies. To resolve the instability of these slurries, a point-of-use filtering may be performed at the planarizing machine of a single flow of a bi-modal slurry having both the first and second planarizing particles. Filtering the bi-modal slurry, however, may alter the bi-modal distribution of abrasive particles to the extent that the bi-modal slurry loses at least some of the advantages of using two different particle sizes. Therefore, there is a need for improved bi-modal slurry techniques in CMP processing to achieve the potential advantages of such slurries.
The present invention is directed toward methods and apparatuses for making and using slurries for planarizing microelectronic-device substrate assemblies in mechanical and/or chemical-mechanical planarization processes. In one aspect of the invention, a bi-modal slurry is fabricated by removing a first type of selected abrasive particles from a first abrasive particle solution to form a treated flow of the first solution. The treated flow of the first solution is then combined with a flow of a second solution having a plurality of second abrasive particles. A single flow of an abrasive slurry thus has a first distribution of the first abrasive particles and a second distribution of the second abrasive particles.
In another aspect of the invention, a bi-modal abrasive slurry is manufactured by also separating a second type of selected abrasive particles from the second solution prior to combining the first solution with the second solution. Thus, the first and second solutions can be treated independently to avoid affecting the treatment of one solution by treating the other solution.
In still another aspect of the invention, a planarizing apparatus for planarizing a substrate assembly in accordance with the invention includes a slurry manufacturing assembly, and a dispenser coupled to the slurry manufacturing assembly. The slurry manufacturing assembly can include a first feed line for containing the first flow of the first solution having the plurality of the first abrasive particles, a second feed line for containing the second flow of the second solution having the plurality of second abrasive particles, a first filter coupled to the first feed line to filter the plurality of the first abrasive particles separately from the second flow of the second solution, and a combined feed line operatively coupled to the first filter and the second feed line for containing a combined flow of the first and second solutions after filtering the first solution.